


Dig Straight Down!

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, and i remember when scar did this, anyway its not super shippy, anyway! grian’s minigame, but dig straight down, but dont ship real people, not demise, real whump/angst potential right there, scarian’s pretty soft even if its more on the platonic side, so anyway thats it! i’ll stop the tags here and let y’all read, so i took it, tw for a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: As per usual when it comes to Grian’s minigames, theres always a factor involved that causes stress of some sort. Nothing bad had happened before, but all good things must come to an end at some point.
Relationships: Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, its ship if you squint but not really
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Dig Straight Down!

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoy, and as per usual, dont ship real people. not cool.  
> anyway, read on with that in mind!

“Dig Straight Down!” Grian yelled the name of his minigame out, smiling wickedly at Scar, the poor soul who had decided it looked like fun and said he wanted to test it out for the builder.

He explained the rules. Not that it needed any explanation, of course, the name was self-explanatory, but he explained nonetheless. They were quite simple; choose a plot, dig straight down, try not to get greedy because eventually you’ll find lava.

“Seems simple enough, count me in.” Scar smiled, pulling his hat off and placing it on a barrel and tapping the bed to set his spawn. He put everything into a chest for safe keeping— not that he was going to die, he was going to get pure profit from this —and began scouting out the perfect place to begin mining.

“Hmm. What about... this one?” He jumped onto a square, immediately looking a Grian. No reaction. “...This one?” Well, Grian chuckled rather maliciously. Scar clicked his tongue, taking a step to the left.

“Have fun!” Grian smiled at him, stifling giggles as he sank down a block. Scar didn’t see the absolutely evil glint in his eyes.

A rather stressful minute passed. Lots of lapis, coal, plenty of redstone— but no diamonds. Scar was determined to get at least one.

“Remember, any block could send you directly into lava!” Grian shouted from above him.

“Oh, now you’re just trying to make me tense!” Scar yelled back jokingly. Grian chuckled.

“Is it working?”

Scar rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore the builder’s antics and mining down again. His palms were getting sweaty. Was it from the heat of a boiling pool of lava beneath him, or was he nervous?

Was it both?

One, two, three more blocks. He could hear it. Maybe it was from a nearby hole, one he’d decided not to go in— a decision he was second-guessing. Not a single diamond. Flashbacks of every other time he had managed to drop into lava were flowing in sheerly from the amount of time he’d had to think it over.

No nice memories, obviously. Lava wasn’t the worst way to die, but it definitely wasn’t pleasant. He had to stop for a millisecond to focus once again.

Then he mined out the block beneath him, bright orange liquid sloshing around as it ate up the redstone he’d previously been on. Scar fell in up to his chest, shrieking as he was engulfed in flames. Instinctively, he tried to place a block to escape but to no avail; his burnt fingers refused to function as he kicked wildly.

“No! No, no, no, no!” His screams were cut off rather suddenly. Grian’s communicator buzzed as he laughed, but he didn’t bother checking. He knew what the message was.

GoodTimeWithScar tried to swim in lava.

He leaned on a rock, catching his breath. He’d known that the one Scar chose was the one with no diamonds, and he was dying with laughter.

Laughter that was receding as Scar didn’t turn the corner. He should have respawned by now. Where was he? Grian’s laughs turned nervous before stopping altogether.

“Scar?”

He turned the corner, expecting to hear another buzz and a message about the bed glitching and not working. But instead he saw Scar, still there, shaking on the floor as he curled in on himself further.

“Scar!” Grian shot forward, wrapping an arm around his friend. What in the world? “Scar, listen to me, you’re okay, you respawned, it’s alright,”

Scar nodded, his chest still shaking as he sucked in a ragged breath. Grian’s hand trailed up and down his spine comfortingly, and Scar desperately tried to get control of himself.

“I- I’m so sorry, I’m not usually like this after I die,” Scar laughed nervously, looking at Grian. He shook his head, as if trying to tell Scar it was okay, but the surprise of Scar apology had rendered him speechless. “I guess that... I don’t know. The lava triggered something.”

“Don’t apologize, Scar. It’s alright.” Grian sent him a crumpled but warm smile to try and calm his nerves. “Do you want your five diamonds back?”

Scar laughed softly, shaking his head.

“As much as I hate saying this, you got me there. Not a single diamond of profit.” Scar grimaced, standing up and reaching for his pirate hat. He wiped any remaining tears from his face, looking down at Grian. His hand was still sitting lightly on Scar’s back.

Grian didn’t seem to even realize.

Scar exhaled softly, vaguely amused, before leaning back and gently moving Grian’s hand while temporarily lacing their fingers together.

“You’ve got such small hands,” Scar mumbled through thoughtful and entertained frown. Grian only turned a bright shade of red.

He squeezed Grian’s hand softly before untangling them completely and walking away to gather his stuff from the chest. “Good luck on your minigame, G-man. You might’ve made a profit from me, but something tells me that won’t always be the case.

Grian laughed, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (This is the last work i’m posting that was prewritten, so now uploads will be normal and not six at a time in a ten minute period, so yay?)


End file.
